bleh
by Tobee
Summary: writing practice
1. Chapter 1

-Within the mindscape-

The Kyuubi swished its 9 tails back and forth as it stared through the bars of its prison, eyeing intently at the red haired 5-year-old child, none other than its jailer. "**Uzuumaaki Tobi,**" it addressed, with obvious distain sounded upon the word Tobi, "**You have been staring at me for the past five hours. Why are you still watching me?**"

She grinned; obviously glad the fox was once again talking to her. "It's not everyday ya getta see a giant demon fox!" She waved her arms at the Kyuubi dramatically in emphasis.

Infuriated, the Kyuubi growled: "**Bakareo! It is everyday for you!**"

Those words only managed to widen her grin. At her bright grin and cheerful eyes, the Kyuubi felt a pang in its chest and for an instant she wasn't Tobi. '_Naruto…?'_

It blinked and the illusion was gone; the girl still grinning Naruto's trademark grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"…Kuh~rah~mah?" the girl cooed, like a child calling to a squirrel, her butt pressed against the heels of her feet. She sat like a toad, palms pressed against the floor at her center. "You know I never get tired of you." She mustered the cutest pout she could make. "Do you really doubt me that much?"

**"As if! You are too stubborn to doubt, mortal."**

Tobi jabbed a finger upward at Kurama's face. "Liar! There was a look of disbelief on your face a second ago!" She then added in a lower, taunting voice, "It's impossible to miss with that face of yours."

**"Why you little…!"** Kurama banged his forehead against the unbreaking bars. To anyone else, the Kyuubi would've appeared to be in pure rage…which was kind of true.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Touuuuu-biiiii~~~~~!"**

"Shut up Kurama. Can't you see how complex this seal is? It's killing me!"

**"You said the same thing yesterday, the night before, and everyday before that. I am tired of staring at your seals all night and you sleeping all day! You have been at it consecutively for eight years. And you have been on this particular seal for four days: forty-eight hours. What the hell Tobi? Get out of the basement or I'll break out of this prison myself!"**

"Wait—I'm almost done—almost—got—this!"

**"That's what you said 13 hours ago. It is abnormal for a mere mortal to lock herself up in a state similar to my own. Get out!"**

"Just one last adjustment—" BAM! The intricate ink patterns on the large scroll exploded at Tobi's face, some fire burning at her hair. Now, she would have to cut it. Luckily, she had her protective mask on, but still…

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…DAMN YOU MONSTER FOX!"


	4. Chapter 4

"**So you weren't inventing another new seal. You were rewriting the entire formula, from your memory, from scratch, in an attempt to decipher it…" **The Kyuubi's head slumped in defeat.** "Not even Rokudo Sennin was as stubborn…You're a lost cause, mortal**."

"Oh, don't be like that—ya just gotta never give up!" Tobi fist pumped the air; she was in a good mood, having recompleted the seal, despite not understanding half of it; at least she didn't lose the entire thing either. She was barely aware of what she was saying, half her mind still absorbed into the advanced seal.

Kurama sighed, exasperated. "**What is it for, anyway**?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to summon the Shinigami that Namikaze Minato summoned, and instantly lock the Shinigami itself into this seal you're in, just so, yknow, you'd have a friend besides me?"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Nah I'm just kidding. I'm actually trying to figure out Senju Tobirama's teleportation thingy. So far I've been combining all these storage seals and time delays…but I've only made a dumbed down version that's probably just 10% as efficient. Oh…well…I guess I'll come back to this one in the future...Wanna go outside, Kurama?"

Kurama couldn't believe his ears. "**YES!**"


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Tobi sat atop Senju Tobirama's stone head at the Hokage Monument. She was gazing over the view of the village before Kurama spoke up first, in her head of course.

"**Tobi.**"

"Yeah Kurama?" She spoke aloud since no one else was around.

"**…**"

"Brings back memories, ne?"

"**How did you—right. As expected from a lazy shut-in reader who's read her history.**"

"Konoha's changed lots, ne?"

"**Yes. But not everything. That brat Naruto's favorite ramen shop is still around.**"

Her answer and resolve came instantaneously. "Ichiraku's? Then let's go!"

Kurama inwardly smiled; even though his pride held him back from asking anything from Tobi, Tobi knew he'd wanted some reminiscence. Maybe she wasn't that bad of a container.


End file.
